


Hate the world, but never you.

by TooManyGlowStix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Egg the cat, Fluff, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, flower child gavin, street!Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGlowStix/pseuds/TooManyGlowStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you have to take the only person on this planet who doesn't think I'm a complete piece of shit?"</p>
<p>"Michael. . ."</p>
<p>"Stay out of this Gavin!"</p>
<p>~~~<br/>Michael has never loved anyone and no one ever loved him, until he meet Gavin. Everything seemed to be going up until Ryan Haywood decided to intrude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate the world, but never you.

Michael Jones has never been the popular kid, or even the kid with a few friends, everyone around him has always been against him. His father left before he was born, leaving an inadequate single mother with more drugs in her system than blood cells. He grew up in a bad town with a bad attitude. He had a furious temper which caused the other kids his age to either fear him or want to challenge him. He always took every challenge. He skipped school for the first time in fourth grade and barely went a single day after that. Not that anyone noticed him or cared, he was just the angry piece of shit that even the teachers hated. Of course the school notified his mother, but she couldn't have gave less of a shit and only brought it up when she was angry enough to take it out on him. He took it with a sneer and a swear. That was the life he was used to. Eventually he found some friends. If you can call gang members friends. He hated them all and they hated him, but it was something to do. He fit into the gang life pretty easily. It wasn't much of a change from what he was used to. 

Michael didn't like his life at all. He hated everyone and everything around him, worst of all he hated himself. He couldn't bear to look in mirrors. His mother didn't notice when he threw out the ones in the house. Anywhere else he just avoided them. He lived his life doing dangerous things with dangerous people because he didn't care where his life ended up. That was until what would have been his senior year of high school. At Nineteen years old Michael had the education of a fourth grader, which wasn't much in his school, but as far as he was concerned he knew everything he needed to know. He was street smart, and he'd take that over book smart any day. 

He was making his usual Saturday rounds on the street. Anything to avoid going home really. He turned down a familiar corner to a strange sight. There was a skinny kid staring down through a drain. Michael approached him cautiously, the kid looked like a pussy to his eye but Michael knew not to judge people on how they look. 

"The fuck are you doing here?" Michael questioned the stranger, reaching back for his knife. Strangers were not good. Michael knew everyone that should have been seen around there, and he did not know this kid. 

The kid looked up, surprised, and after a bit of a pause he pointed to the drain. "I've lost my kitty." He said, sounding pitiful to say the least. He had an accent. Michael scowled.

"What?"

The kid crouched down to the grate and pointed again. "I opened the door and my cat ran outside. Now he's wandered down there and I'm trying to make him come out."

Michael stepped forward, still cautious, until he could hear a faint mewing from the drain. 

"How did it get all the way out here?" He asked, suspicious. 

"I don't live far." The kid answered and pointed to a house across the street. "We just moved in. I'm Gavin"

"Sucks for you." Michael replied, nodding towards the house, ignoring the introduction. "That house is absolute shit."

"Yea." he agreed. "I noticed." Michael noticed his smile and frowned in return. He didn't like people getting too comfortable with him. He pulled out his knife and approached the boy. 

Gavin watched Michael approach but didn't react the way he was supposed to. He smiled. "Good idea!" He cheered and Michael stopped, confused. "We can probably get this cover thing off with that, and I can just reach in and get him!"

Michael licked his lips and raised an eyebrow. Something had to be up. Despite all judgement though, he just threw the knife to him. Of course he missed the catch and Michael's favorite knife ended up down the hole with the cat.

Gavin let out a bird like noise and looked down the drain hopelessly. "I'm sorry."

Michael stared for a few moments at the boy, then the drain, and back to the boy. "Mother Fucker!" He yelled and stepped closer. This had to be some kind of set up, he knew, but all he cared about was getting back that knife. He could take whatever trap was waiting for him. 

Gavin moved over and Michael pulled another knife from the other pocket. 

"You have two knives?"

Michael ignored the question and started working on getting the cover up. Below him he heard the mewing of the cat. Gavin watched but offered no help. It only took him a few minutes to remove the cover. 

"amazing!" Gavin clapped and Michael couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic of not, but he didn't seem like it. He ignored the sound and leaned into the drain to get his knife. While he was there he reached over for the cat too. It was small and grey. He pulled it up and dropped it in Gavin's direction. The boy was ecstatic. 

"Thank you so much!" He said. Michael just stood. "Aren't we going to put the cover back on?"

"You can." Michael shrugged. "I don't really give a fuck."

"Oh." Gavin stood to join him. "Um. . You never told me your name."

"I know." Michael stepped around him and started walking away, only to hear foot steps out of him. "Well. Like I said, I'm Gavin. I just moved in here."

"I don't really care." Michael stopped to glare at the boy, who's smile didn't falter. 

"Oh. That's okay. I just want to thank you for saving my cat. his name is Egg by the way." Michael glanced at 'egg' and pursed his lips. This was how Michael met the boy he would fall in love with. It took all of two months and constant blabber from Gavin for Michael to decide that the british boy wasn't so bad. Michael even started going to school again when Gavin came home with a bruise. Michael made sure everyone knew not to fuck with his boy. 

Six months after their meeting Michael knew he was in love with Gavin. What he didn't know what how to deal with that. He had never really loved anyone before, the feeling was new to him. He decided to ignore the feeling. he had plenty of time, after all. He walked into school as usual, to his meeting place with Gavin at the table near the lunch room doors. He was surprised to find someone else at the table with Gavin. Ryan Haywood. Michael seethed at that. Ryan Haywood was as close as their school got to a popular kid. Everyone liked him, and he was insanely attractive, and there he was talking to Michael's Gavin. This was not good.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a single line from the movie "butterfly Effect"


End file.
